(NickxJudy) Un dia Normal en la Familia
by SANTIAGUS
Summary: Nick y Judy pasan dias normales en familia con sus 3 Hijos. Para aclarar este fanfic sera un grupo de one-shots pero que tendran conexion uno con otros ya que cada capitulo comienza y termina como una historia individual. Que lo disfruten! La Imagen usada en la portada pertenece a speakfriendaandenter Enlace de la imagen: /art/kissyface
1. Dia de una Historia

Y ahí estaban Nick y Judy, felices en su casa, trabajando juntos en la policía, casados hace 4 años, una pareja unida y feliz

Nick: Te amo Judy.

Judy: Y yo a ti Nick.

..Pero no estaban solos.

?: Vamos papá, vamos mamá, bésense

¿: No, no, y no

Judy: H-hija, como puedes pedir eso?

Nick: Vamos Judy, cumplámosle su deseo

Judy: Hay tu *se besan*

Hijo: Puaj, que asco!

Hija: Ay que románticos, ojala llegue amor de mi vida.

Judy: Bueno, algún dia llegara.

...y no solo eso, también los acompañaba los temas de conversación incomodas.

Nick: Y cuando pase y después se casen, espero que nos den nietos.

Hija: Ehhhh?

Judy: Nick!

Nick: Es broma! Jajajaja

Hija: Hablas de ese proceso en el que los mayores realizan para tener hijos?

Judy: Como sabes eso?

Hija: Papá me lo dijo

Judy: *Mirada asesina hacia Nick*

Nick: O-Obviamente no le dije como es el proceso.

Hija: Y como es?

Nick: Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, hija

Judy: Si hija (mirando molesta a Nick)

Nick: Ya zanahorias, no fue para tanto.

Judy: Pero es una niña, Nick.

Nick: Lo se pero cuando crezca tendrá que saberlo.

Judy: Okey

Nick abraza a Judy.

Hija: Awww Se ven adorables

Hijo: Mas bien cursis. (serio)

Pero también esta la presencia de una pregunta.

Hija: Papá, Mamá ¿Cómo se conocieron?

y llega el momento que hay que responderla..

Nick y Judy: Es una larga historia..

Judy: El y yo nos conocimos cuando el era un estafador, y yo una reparte multas ¿Aun lo recuerdas?

Nick: Si, una reparte multas adorable.

Judy: Te dije que no me digas adorable.

Nick: Como sea, no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero a Judy le encargaron un caso de encontrar una nutria perdida y ella logro obligarme a ayudarla.

Judy: El me dijo que buscara información en un lugar especial.

Nick: Era el club natu- *Judy le tapa la boca rápidamente*

Hija: ¿El club que?

Judy: Nada-nada

Hijo: Creo que se refería al club naturalista.

Judy: Como sabes eso?

Hijo: Papá me lo conto para que no entre ya que sino, dijo que tu lo matarías.

Judy: *Mirada asesina hacia Nick otra vez*

Nick: L-lo hice por su bien, Judy

Judy: Mas vale

Nick: Okey sigamos, luego de encontrar información sobre la nutria, fuimos a ver a mi amigo Flash para identificar un numero de matricula

Judy: Lo que hiciste fue apropósito para desperdiciar mi tiempo Nick, Flash es tan lento que cuando salimos ya era de noche.

Nick: Eso fue una treta, tesoro.

Judy: Urgh, Nick!

Hijos: Jajajaja.

Judy: Como sea, el y yo fuimos perseguido por una pantera, quien era testigo del suceso. Llame al jefe, le fui a mostrar donde estaba la pantera, pero no estaba. El jefe se enojo creyendo que fue tonterías, pero Nick me defendió y dejamos al jefe pensando lo que dijo. Desde entonces el y yo no comenzamos a llevar muy bien.

Nick: Ademas sigues igual de hermosa como aquella ves.

Hija: Awww que tierno es papá.

Judy: G-Gracias Nick (sonrojada), okey, luego de haber ido a revisar las cámaras de Seguridad de Zootopia así saber que paso con la pantera, fue secuestrada por lobos.

Nick: Así que Judy y Yo fuimos a donde los lobos se dirigían, esquivamos a todos los lobos de seguridad haciéndolos aullar.

Hijo: Tan tontos eran?

Nick: Es parte de su naturaleza hijo, aun por dentro seguimos siendo animales.

Judy: Entramos en un hospital abandonado, en ellos se encontraba al Sr. Nutriales Junto a otros animales depredadores que estaban desaparecidos, pero luego nos escondimos porque alguien iba a donde nosotros estábamos.

Nick: *esto durara mucho tiempo*

Luego de contar toda la historia.

Judy: Y así conocí a tu padre ¿cierto Nick?

Nick: *despierta* Ehhh? Ah, si Judy.

Hijas: Que bonita historia!

Hijos: Me gusto la parte en la que golpearon a esas cabras y arrestaran a esa oveja.

Judy: Me alegran que les gustara.

Nick: Muy bien chicos, es hora de dormir.

Hijos: Pero papá.

Judy: A dormir!

Hijos: Okey

Los niños se fueron a dormir, sus padres le dieron un beso de buenas noches a los dos y se durmieron.

Nick: Sabes, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti.

Judy: Y yo no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo.

Ambos se besaron en frente de los niños dormidos, bueno, uno de ellos no estaba dormido.

Hija: Ya los vi

Judy: ¿P-porque sigues despierta?

Hija: Ya tortolos, ya me duermo.

Nick: Mas te vale

Hija: Buenas Noches mamá y papá

Nick y Judy: Buenas noches.

Después de eso se fue a dormir.

Nick y Judy se acostaron a dormir pensando en el futuro de sus niños, sabiendo que algún dia llegaran a ser unas personas maduras y que tendrán que vivir lejos de ellos, pero ellos no les importaba porque cuando sus hijos sean padres les brindara el mismo amor que ellos les brindo desde el nacimiento de cada uno. Como una familia unida.

Fin del dia.


	2. Dia de un Nacimiento

Era un nuevo día en la familia, Judy y Nick se levantaron abrazados mientras que los niños se levantaron con mucha energía, bueno uno de ellos eran dormilón.

Judy se fue a preparar el desayuno y Nick limpiaba la habitación de ellos 2, Mientras que los niños limpiaban las suyas.

Judy: Peter, Harry, Mary a desayunar!

(interrupción en la historia)

Lector fanático de Marvel: Esos nombres son de los personajes de Spiderman.

Santi: Si lo sé, me encantan las películas Marvel.

Lector fanático de DC: Ejem.

Santi: Por supuesto que también las de DC. Okey sigamos o sino habrá Guerra Civil o MARVEL V DC COMICS

(continuando con la historia)

Hijos: Ya vamos mamá!

En la cocina.

Peter: Papá pásame el pan.

Nick: Ya te paso hijo.

Peter: Gracias papá!

Harry: Esta deliciosa la leche con chocolate Mama!

Judy: Gracias hijo!

Mary: Papá, ¿porque mamá tienes la panza grande?

Nick: Porque ahí adentro esta tu hermanita

Mary: SE LA COMIO?!

Judy: No hija, el bebe se está desarrollando ahí adentro.

Mary: Ahh, Lo siento

Judy: Esta bien, eso te lo debió explicar tu padre!

Nick: Oye oye, aun sigues enojada por lo de hace 3 meses? (El capitulo anterior)

Judy: No, solo decía y me encanta cuando te pones así.

Nick: Coneja Astuta.

Judy: Torpe zorro.

Despues de desayunar y limpiar la mesa, los niños preguntaron:

Mary: Papá, Mama como eran las cosas antes de que nacieramos

Judy: Emmm...no sé cómo explicarlo.

Nick: Digamos que lo mismo que ahora solo que sin ustedes.

Judy: Éramos felices pero no tanto como ahora ya que ustedes nos hacen sentir orgullosos de que seamos sus padres.

Peter: Aunque hayamos roto sin querer tu jarrón favorito?

Judy: Pues...si *en el futuro me lo pagaran y sabrán cómo se siente :D*

Y lo sentirán con lágrimas cuando pase.

Nick: Bueno niños ¿vamos al parque?

Hijos: Vamos!

Luego de que fueran al parque, compraron un helado para cada uno.

Harry: Rico Rico, me encanta el sabor de chocolate

Peter: Es mejor el sabor de vainilla.

CIVIL WAR

Mary: Ay chicos todos sabemos que el de fresa es mejor.

PLANET MARY (porque ella no es Hulk)

Nick: Ya chicos no se vayan a pelear.

Judy: Lo que importa es que disfruten su sabor.

Hijos: Si mamá y papá.

En ese momento llega Benjamín Garraza.

Ben: Nick! Judy!

Los dos: Hola Ben!

Peter, Harry y Mary: BEN! [saltan sobre el y lo abrazan]

Ben: Aww niños, me da gusto verlos con esas caras bonitas.

Peter: Pero en el futuro seremos viejos como papá.

Nick: No estoy viejo, ademas sigo trabajando en la policía!

Ben: Como sea, Judy ¿cuántos meses tiene la bebé?

Judy: Creo que casi 9 meses.

Ben: Guau, el nacimiento ya esta mas cerca de lo que se creía.

Nick: Si, dentro de poco tendremos a nuestra querida Gwen.

(interrupción de la historia otra vez)

Lector fanático de Marvel: Ese nombre también es de un personaje de Spiderman.

Santi: Podrías dejarme escribir el fanfic en paz?

Lector fanático de Marvel: Argh..esta bien.

(continuando la historia otra vez)

Ben: Seguro será hermosa.

Los dos: [suspiro] Si.

Después de la platica y del paseo de 1 hora y media, La familia regreso a casa para descansar del paseo.

Judy: Nick..

Nick: ¿Qué pasa Judy?

Judy: Estoy preocupada

Nick: ¿Por qué puede que esta semana o esta noche nazca la bebé?

Judy: No, me preocupa mucho de que nazca esta noche, ya que los otros nacieron cuando yo estaba días antes en el hospital y

Nick: Shhhh..tranquila, todo saldrá bien, yo estaré contigo si llega a pasar.

Judy: Gracias Nick.

Luego de aquella conversación la familia, los dos fueron a almorzar con sus 3 hijos ,mientras miraban la televisión hasta que un comercial con escenas sexuales apareció y Nick rápidamente Le tapo los ojos a sus hijos.

Mary: Papá, ¿Qué fue eso?

Nick: Algo qué no tienes que ver a esta edad.

Luego de ese inconveniente, paso la tarde y cayo la noche, todos se fueron a dormir menos Nick porque sentía que el bebé nacería, pero se durmió ya que pensó que no pasaría nada, o eso creyó hasta que

Judy: Ahhh! Nick despierta!

Nick: (despierta de golpe) Que-que pasa?!

Judy: Creo que va a nacer! Llama a una ambulancia.

Nick: Ya aguanta Judy, voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

Nick llamo a una ambulancia mientras que Judy aguanta el dolor que sentía. Y cuando la ambulancia llego, alguien concido fue a ver lo que pasaba.

?: Pasa algo Sr. Wilde?

Nick: Señora Nutriales! Bueno, ocurre que Judy esta por dar a luz a una niña.

Sra. Nutriales: ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y porque estas aquí?

Nick: Necesito a alguien que se quede con los niños.

Sra. Nutriales: Yo lo hare, por la policía que me ayudo a encontrar a mi esposo y por la persona que ella tanto ama.

Nick: Gracias! Yo y Judy se lo agradeceremos mucho!

Sra. Nutriales: De nada, ahora ve con Judy, no pierdas tiempo!

Nick agarro el auto y se fue al hospital. Al llegar pregunto por donde estaba su esposa, o sea su Judy. Al llegar pregunto por Judy y fue directamente a la sala de parto.

Nick: Judy!

Judy: Nick?! Me alegra que viniste pero ¿quien esta con los niños?

Nick: Esta con la señora Nutriales.

Judy: En serio?! Oww que amable es ella!

Nick: Si, ahora como esta la bebé?

Judy: Esta bien creo que ya va a nacer y- Ahhh!

Nick: Uy!, Doctor!

Doctor: Que pasa señor Wilde?

Nick: Parece que dara a luz!

Doctor: Enseguida vamos. Enfermeras!

El doctor y las enfermeras llegaron a donde esta Judy mientras que Nick le tomaba de la pata.

Doctor: Puje señorita Hopps, puje.

Nick: Tu puedes Judy.

Judy: Ahhh! (grito de dolor)

Luego de pujar con todo la bebe nació.

Judy: Doctor, ¿Cómo esta la bebé?

Nick: Diganos doctor.

Doctor: Siento informarles esto pero...esta...muerta.

 **Continuara...**

 **Nah, mentira, ademas eso nunca paso**.

Doctor: Felicidades señor y señora Wilde.

Nick: (Recibe a la bebé con lagrimas de felicidad) Es hermosa. (se la entrega a Judy)

Judy: (la recibe) Hola Gwen, bienvenida a la vida. (llorando de felicidad)

Doctor: (llorando de felicidad)

Nick: Doctor, ¿Por qué esta llorando?

Doctor: ¿Acaso no puedo llorar?

Judy: (pequeña risa) Ay Doctor.

Después de esa madrugada comenzó a amanecer y Nick le dijo Judy que debía volver a casa por los niños, y al llegar encontró a los niños y la Sra. Nutriales pero alguien mas estaba a su lado.

Nick: Hey! Sr. Nutriales, que alegría verlo.

Sr. Nutriales: Igualmente Nick, ¿y ya nació la niña?

Nick: Si, y es una conejita, por cierto ¿como estuvieron los niños?

Sra. Nutriales: Hay ellos son unas ternuras.

Harry: Hey papá regreso!

Peter y Mary: Papi!

Los tres abrasaron a su padre muy contentos.

Peter: Y mamá?

Nick: Con su nueva hermanita.

Harry: Ya nació?!

Mary: Ahora ya no sere la única chica de la casa.

Nick: Pero si nunca fuiste la única, si estaba mamá.

Mary: Ah, cierto.

Después de esa charla, el Sr. y la Sra. Nutriales se despidieron y se retiraron, mientras que Nick y los niños se prepararon para visitar a Judy, así que s e subieron al auto fueron para el hospital.

Al llegar, los niños fueron emocionados a la habitación que se encontraba Judy.

Hijos: Mamá!

Judy: Oww niños, que alegría verlos aquí!

Harry: Y nosotros también.

Mary: Mamá, ¿esa es nuestra nueva hermanita?, es hermosa! (con cara de kawaii)

Judy: Si niños, su nombre es Gwen.

Peter: Hola Gwen.

Harry: ¿Cuando abrirá los ojos?

Nick: Lo harán cuando sea el momento indicado (mirando a Judy a los ojos)

Judy: Si (besa a Nick)

Hijos: Que asco!

Los niños terminaron asqueados al ver a sus padres besarse en los labios, justo en el mismo dia que nació una estrella en el cielo de Nick y Judy.

Fin


	3. Dia de un Inconveniente

Era otro nuevo día en la familia, habían pasado 2 años después del nacimiento de Gwen.

Gwen: Mamá, tengo hambre.

Nick: Shhhhh, tu mamá está cansada, yo te hare algo para comer.

Gwen: Gracias papá.

Nick fue a prepararle a Gwen un sándwich mientras la pequeña estaba mirando televisión.

Nick: Toma Gwen.

Gwen: Gracias papá.

En ese momento se despierta los demás hijos.

Peter, Mary y Harry: Buenos días papá.

Nick: Buenos días pichones.

Mary: ¿Pichones?

Nick: Es un apodo de cariño.

Harry: ¿Mamá sigue dormida?

Nick: Si, no sabes lo cansada que esta.

Mientras Nick, le preparaba el, mi desayuno a los niños, Judy soñaba un sueño no muy común.

(Sueño de Judy)

Nick: Ven aquí preciosa. (Sin camisa)

Judy: Claro, mi apuesto torpe zorro.

Judy despierta del sueño y….

Nick: Yo?, Apuesto?

Judy: (se sonroja) Emm….y-yo…

Nick: Ademas estabas babeando.

Judy: Ehh?

Nick: ¿Qué soñaste conmigo, Judy?

Judy: ¡N-NADA! (nerviosa)

Nick: Judy… (Con mirada seria y picara)

Judy: Argh está bien, soñé que estabas sin camisa y tú me decías "Ven a aquí preciosa"

Nick: Si quieres me quito la camisa.

Judy: NICK! (Con la cara muy roja)

Nick: (riéndose) Es broma, tranquila.

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta de la habitación…

Mary: ¿Mamá solo con papá sin camisa?

Peter: Parece que mamá sigue en la adolescencia.

Harry: Shhh….haz silencio o si no te escucharan.

Gwen: (se acerca) Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Judy: (abre la puerta) Ellos nos están espiando, Gwen.

Nick: Niños, ¿Qué les dije de espiar?

Peter, Harry y Mary: Que no debemos (con la cabeza abajo)

Nick: No lo vuelvan a hacer, ahora prepárense para ir a la escuela.

Los niños fueron a vestirse para ir a la escuela, mientras Judy preparaba el almuerzo para la familia.

Nick: ¿Y que harás de comer?

Judy: Espaguetis con queso y salsa de tomate.

Nick: Va a ser delicioso.

Niños: ¡Ya estamos listos, papá!

Nick: Bien niños, ahora esperen el almuerzo.

Pasaron los minutos y todos terminaron de almorzar, Nick y Judy se preparaban para trabajar en la ZDP pero tenían que dejar a los niños en la escuela. Al salir, dejaron los niños en la escuela, y luego se fueron a trabajar.

Nick: ¿Sabes? Me pregunto si los niños le estarán yendo bien en la escuela, por que nunca nos dijeron nada de como los trata.

Judy: Entiendo a que quieres llegar, pero no creo que estén siendo molestados.

Nick: ¿Recuerdas como te trato Guideon cuando eras niña?

Judy: ¿Porque metes a Guideon? ¿Acaso estas celoso?

Nick: No me malinterpretes Judy, lo que quise decir es que pueden haber niños como lo era Guideon, y por cierto el y yo nos llevamos bien, ¿porque me tomas de celoso?

Judy: Ok, perdóname, me confundí, ademas eres lindo cuando te enojas.

Nick: (gruñe)

Judy: (se ríe)

Al llegar a la ZDP, Benjamín Garraza los recibió con alegría y sonrisa.

Ben: Hola Nick y Judy.

Nick y Judy: Hola Ben.

Ben: Los niños están en la escuela, ¿Cierto?

Judy: Si, los dejamos antes de venir.

Nick: Por cierto necesito hablar contigo Ben, es algo privado.

Judy: Nick, ¿que escondes?

Ben: Es algo que el y yo solo podemos hablar. (le guiña el ojo a Nick)

Judy: Okey, los dejare solos y Nick te espero en la reunión con el jefe Bogo.

Nick: Okey, iré pronto.

Judy: (se va)

Ben: Ahora dime que paso.

Nick:No me vas a creer, Judy Soño que yo estaba sin camisa y le decía "ven aquí preciosa" y ella me dijo "Claro mi apuesto torpe zorro"

Ben: (se ríe) Judy y sus sueños.

Después de una corta charla de 3 minutos, Nick se despidió y fue para la reunión con el jefe Bogo, al entrar se encontró con alguien que lo esperaba con la cara seria.

?: Nicolás Wilde! (tono molesto)

Nick: Ay no.

Judy: ¿Como te atreves a contar lo que soñé a Ben?

Nick: ¿Como lo supiste?

Judy: Los escuche por el ducto de ventilación.

Nick: ¿Hay un ducto de ventilación?

Judy: Si, entre y escuche lo que hablaban.

Nick: Okey, lo admito, le dije lo que soñaste conmigo, lo siento.

Judy: Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Nick: Okey.

Judy y Nick se fueron a la reunión con el jefe "bufalo mala cara", después de eso, ellos fueron a los que se le fue mandado.

Nick: Ya zanahorias, no fue para tanto.

Judy: No hables, no estoy humor ahora.

Nick: (suspiro) Okey.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante el trayecto hasta llegar a su destino. Y bueno ya saben que paso: Acción, arresto, misión cumplida, fin.

Luego, regresaron a la ZDP y llevaron al arrestado a la celda y el jefe los felicito, paso el tiempo, Nick y Judy terminaron de trabajar y se fueron a buscar a los niños, pero en el camino:

Nick: Vamos Judy, háblame.

Judy: No hablare contigo ahora.

Nick: Pero si ya lo hiciste T_T

Judy: Ssshhhhhh.

Nick: (suspiro) Está bien.

Llegaron a la escuela y recogieron a los niños para irse a casa, pero en el camino los niños comenzaron a preguntar:

Peter: Papá, ¿Qué le pasa a Mamá?

Nick: Mejor no preguntes hijo.

Harry: ¿Se pelearon?

Mary: Debe ser porque papá hizo algo que molsto a mamá.

Nick: Esta bien, mamá está molesta porque yo-

Judy: (mirada asesina)

Nick: Hice algo que mamá se no le gusto (nervioso)

Harry: ¿Y que fue o que hiciste?

Gwen: ¿qué es pelear?

Peter: ¿Se perdonaran?

Mary: Dinos papá lo que molesto a mamá

Nick: ¡Tranquilos!, no puedo decirle porque mamá no quiere que les diga, solo obedezcan.

Los niños: Si, papá.

Llegaron a casa, los niños dejaron sus cosas en su habitación y fueron a ver la televisión, mientras que Nick y Judy solo se fueron a la cama para descansar un rato. Pero Judy aún seguía molesta.

Nick: Dia duro, ¿no?

Judy: (no respondió)

Nick: Okey, ¿qué más da?

Luego de unos minutos, Nick se duerme y Judy seguía despierta, hasta que noto que alguien entro a la habitación.

Gwen: Mamá.

Judy: Ah…Gwen, ¿Qué pasa?

Gwen: ¿Porque estas molesta con papá?

Judy no sabía cómo responder, vio que la niña esperaba la respuesta, así que respondió:

Judy: Lo que pasa es que Nick hablo con Ben sobre algo de mí que es algo privado y a mí no me gusta que digan a otros algo privado de mí.

Gwen: ¿Como cuando papá me cuenta sus cosas privadas?

Judy: ¿Qué?

Gwen: Papá me conto que a veces soñamos cosas extrañas, cosas muy aleatorias, y cosas bonitas.

Judy: Bueno, eso es cierto.

Gwen: Y él me conto un sueño extraño que él tuvo, y era que tú le coqueteabas papá con un vestido blanco y le decías "Ven aquí mi apuesto torpe zorro".

Judy: ¿En serio?

Gwen: Si y me dijo que ya se lo conto a Ben, porque a él no le importa pasar vergüenza porque eran solo detallitos menores en la vida.

Judy: Creo que tiene razón.

Gwen: Mamá, no te enojes con papá.

Judy: Gwen, necesito que salgas un rato de la habitación.

Gwen: Si mamá

Mientras Gwen salía de la habitación, Judy cerró la puerta y agarro un látigo…..

.

.

.

(interrupción en la historia)

.

Santi: Espera, ¿que fue eso?

Narrador: Ay, lo siento, guion equivocado.

Santi: Léelo ahora o sino pasaremos vergüenza.

Narrador: Esta bien, ya continuo.

.

(continuación de la historia)

.

.

.

Judy cerró la puerta y despertó a Nick.

Nick: Ehh? Ah, Judy! ¿Que pasa?

Judy: Emm, solo quería decirte que ya no estoy enojada contigo.

Nick: ¿En serio?, ¿Estoy soñando?

Judy: No Nick, no estas soñando y también quiero disculparme por haberme enojado por una tontería.

Nick: No es tu culpa Judy, yo fui el que te hice enojar, no debí contarle a Ben lo de tu sueño extraño.

Judy: ¿Tan extraño como el sueño que tuviste conmigo?

Nick: Ehh?

Judy: Gwen me lo conto.

Nick: (se pone rojo)

Judy: Tranquilo Nick, es normal soñar ese tipo de sueños.

Nick: Cállate (sonrojado)

Judy: Torpe zorro

Judy abraza a Nick y le da un beso en los labios.

Judy: Te amo Nick.

Nick: Y yo a ti zanahorias, o mejor dicho "Judy"

Judy: (pequeña risa)

Nick: Por cierto zanahorias (se quita la camisa)

Judy: (se sonroja) N-Nick, ¿qué haces?

Nick: Haciendo tu sueño realidad.

Judy: NICK!

Fin del día


	4. Dia de sentimientos

Era otro día en la familia, o mejor dicho otra noche porque la familia se fue al cine a ver Angry Birds La película, después de verla, la familia salió del cine para volver a casa en auto.

Nick: La película es entretenida, además el de color Rojo me cae simpático.

Peter: Papá, su nombre es Red.

Nick: Como se llame.

Mary: A mí me gusto Matilda, ella es muy amable y calmada.

Harry: ¿Aunque la viste como ataco a los cerdos? Salía huevos explosivos de su- (Mary le interrumpe)

Mary: Arruinaste mi gusto hacia Matilda.

Gwen: (se ríe)

Nick: Okey niños, todos calmados.

La familia estaba pensando ir a casa para descansar, pero tenían deseos de cenar. Así que decidieron ir a un restaurante para hacer una CEEEEEEENAAAA! (Música de John Cena)

.

(Interrupción en la historia)

.

Santi: Deja de jugar con el meme de John Cena y concéntrate en narrar bien esta historia.

Narrador: Lo siento, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese meme, ahora sigo….

.

(Continuación de la historia)

.

Decidieron ir a un restaurante para hacer una cena en familia.

Camarero: Buenas Noches, ¿Que van a ordenar?

Nick: Para mí un plato de fideos con salsa.

Judy: Y vamos a compartirlo entre los dos

Nick: ¿Qué?

Judy: Lo harás o dormirás en el sofá (mirada seria)

Nick: Lo compartiremos. (Nervioso)

Peter: Y para nosotros una pizza.

Camarero: De acuerdo. (Se va)

Pasan los minutos y los niños se quejaban de que la comida no llegaba.

Gwen: Mamá ¿Cuándo llega la pizza?

Judy: Espera y ya llegara.

Llegan los camareros y dejan los platos en la mesa.

Camarero: Ya pueden servirse.

Nick: Muchas Gracias.

Hijos: Si!

Judy: A comer y con educación niños

Hijos: Si mamá.

Los niños estuvieron comiendo la pizza mientras que Nick compartía su plato de espagueti.

Nick: Bueno, no está mal después de todo compartir contigo.

Judy: Si que entendiste mi torpe zorro.

Camarero: Parecen adolecentes!

Nick: Emmm…¿qué hace aquí?

Camarero: Estoy por ir a la mesa que se encuentra a lado pero no pude no evitar no verlos.

Judy: No hay problema.

Camarero: Bueno, los dejo solos.

Nick: Ese tipo me comenzó a caer bien.

Nick comenzó a agarrar un fideo para comerlo y Judy también, lo que no se dieron cuenta es que ambos agarraron el mismo fideo. Comenzaron a sorberlo y terminaron con los labios juntos en un beso.

Mary: Ay, mírenlos, que bonitos.

Gwen: Si! (Con cara de enamorada)

Los "padres" se separaron sonrojados, pero después rieron un poco.

Judy: Ahora que lo pienso, tengo una pregunta que hacerles niños.

Nick: Yo también, ¿a ustedes les gusta una persona?

Judy: (mirada de sorprendida)

Niños: (Callados con los ojos saltones)

Peter: Emmmm…

Mary: Bueno….

Harry: A mí no me gusta nadie, por ahora.

Gwen: Papá, ¿porque preguntas eso? (cara roja)

Nick: Te atrape Gwen.

Gwen: Ay no (nerviosa)

Judy: Yo iba a preguntar si-

Nick: Sshhhh, no cambies de tema, dime Gwen ¿Quién te gusta?

Gwen: Y-y-yo emmm…, B-bue-bueno….

Nick: No tengas miedo Gwen, recuerda la vez que mamá se me declaro.

Judy: ¡¿LE CONTASTE?!

Nick: Si, ¿porque?

Judy: (mirada molesta)

Nick: No comiences de nuevo con eso

Judy: (Suspiro) Okey

Gwen: Bueno, lo diré, me gusta un chico de la escuela.

Nick: ¿Y quién es?

Gwen: Se llama Mike.

Judy: Yo lo conozco.

Nick: ¿A si?

Judy: Si, es el hijo de la vecina.

Nick: Ah, ya lo entiendo.

Gwen: Él y yo somos muy amigos, aunque a él le gusta cosas que a mí no.

Nick: El amor no depende de los gustos….

Judy: ….Tampoco depende del tipo de persona que sea…

Nick: …..Sino que depende del agrado y cariño que sientes hacia ella.

Harry: Que Cursi

Mary: No arruines el momento (mirada seria)

Gwen: Él es un niño hermoso, lindo, amable, amigable, buen amigo. Cuando crezca será más guapo, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y-

Nick: Hey!, tampoco te apresures.

Gwen: Lo siento papá.

Judy: Tranquila hija, está bien.

Nick: Mary, te toca.

Mary: Yo? Pero si no me gusta nadie. (Nerviosa)

Gwen: Entonces porque te ponías amable con el-

Mary: Shhhh

Judy: Mary, ya te atrapamos. (Mirada picara)

Mary: Argh, está bien, me gusta el chico de la clase popular pero dudo que se fije en mí.

Nick: Bueno, en esos temas no me meto, Harry ¿y a ti quien te-

Harry: No tengo interés de eso por ahora.

Peter: Yo tampoco.

Nick: Bueno se ve que ustedes disfrutan la soltería.

.

(Interrupción en la historia)

.

Narrador: Señor, ¿no cree que debería ponerle sentimiento amoroso a esos dos?

Santi: Yo decidí ponerlos así porque hacen referencia a mí, yo disfruto de la soltería.

Narrador: Pero-

Santi: Tu solo narras, yo escribo pero si quieres, el próximo capítulo lo escribes tu ¿de acuerdo?

Narrador: De acuerdo, ahora voy a seguir.

.

(Continuación de la historia)

.

Peter: Y tu papá, veo que no la disfrutaste.

Nick: El sentimiento hacia tu madre llego después de disfrutar mi solería, así que puede pasarle lo mismo a ustedes dos.

Harry: Pero mientras tanto, disfrutare mi soltería hasta que me aburra de ella.

Peter: Yo también.

Judy: (Se rie) Ahh, mis pequeños.

Harry: Mamá! (No muy feliz)

Mary: Ya le llego la pubertad.

Harry: Cállate!

Nick y Judy: ¡Okey, calmados!

Después de comer regresaron a casa para descansar y los niños se prepararon para ir a dormir.

Niños: Ya estamos listos!

Nick: Bueno, hora de ir a la cama, Buenas Noches.

Judy: Buenas Noches.

Niños: Buenas Noches.

Dross: Buenas Noches.

.

(Interrupción en la historia, otra vez)

.

Santi: (riéndose a carcajadas) Esa estuvo buena!

Narradores: Si! (riéndose)

Santi: (calmándose) Bueno, basta de bromear y sigamos.

Narrador: Okey.

.

(Continuacion en la historia, otra vez)

Los niños estaban dormidos, mientras que Nick y Judy seguían despiertos.

Nick: Oye, ¿te acuerdas de esa cuando te declaraste tu sentimientos a mí?

Judy: Si, ya me imagino cuando ellos lo hagan.

Nick: Se verían adorables como tu.

Judy: No me digas adorable.

Nick: No te insulte, lo digo porque si lo eres y no solo eso, también hermosa.

Judy: (sonrojada) Gracias.

Nick: De nada tomates.

Judy: Nick, por favor basta!

Nick: ¿Que?, tenías la cara roja.

Judy: (gruñe)

Nick: (Besa la frente de Judy) Te amo.

Judy: (sonríe) Y yo a ti.

Luego de eso, se fueron a dormir uno abrazando al otro.

Fin del día


	5. Dia de una Visita

Era otro dia-

(Interrupci n en la historia)

.

Narrador: Se or, es obligatorio comenzar as ?

Santi: Si, porque hace referencia al t tulo.

Narrador: Ah, entiendo.

(Continuaci n en la historia)

.

Era un dia normal mas en la familia, Judy y Nick se despertaron a las 5 de la ma ana para ir a trabajar en la polic a.

Judy: Los ni os no tienen clases, as que cu dalos bien se ora Olivia Ham.

Olivia: Lo hare Judy, estos ni os son su amor ademas de su esposo.

Nick: Eso fue un alago o una burla?

Judy: (se r e) Bueno, tenemos que irnos, adi s

Nick: Cuide bien a los ni os, se ora Ham.

Olivia: D game solo Olivia, adi s.

Nick y Judy se subieron al auto y llegaron a la ZPD, entraron a la reuni n con el jefe Bogo despu s de saludar a Garraza.

Judy y Nick: Aqu estamos jefe Bogo.

Bogo: Se ores, quiero decirles que el se or Savage est de visita.

(Interrupci n en la historia, otra vez)

Narrador: Vaya vaya, aqu comienza los celos.

Santi: NO, NO Y NO!, Este Jack Savage es distinto.

Narrador: Que?

Santi: Este Jack es amigo de Nick y no le coqueteara a Judy.

Narrador: Pero-

Santi: Pero nada!

Narrador: Okey!

.

(continuaci n de la historia, otra vez)

.

Jack: Nick!

Nick: Jack! Es un gusto verte otra vez! (Lo abraza fuerte)

Jack: Y-ya Nick s-su ltame! (Asfixi ndose)

Nick: Lo siento! (avergonzado)

Jack: Esta bien, C mo has estado?

Nick: Muy bien, sobre todo con mi conejita especial.

Judy: Nick, ya basta! (sonrojada)

Jack: (se r e) Veo que si sabes enrojecer a tu coneja.

Judy: En serio, ya basta! (se sonroja a n mas)

Nick: Zanahorias, esta tan roja que te cambiar a el apodo a Manzanas!

Judy: Si continuas, esta noche duermes en el sof (seria).

Nick: Okey Okey, ya me call .

Jack: Bueno, se ve que son muy felices.

Nick: Si, Y qu hay de ti?

Jack: Bueno, yo solo estoy disfrutando mi trabajo, solitario como siempre

Nick: Se nota tu solter a.

Judy: Jack, Trabajas solo o tienes compa ero?

Jack: En realidad trabajo solo algunas veces, y en otras me asignan con una compa era-

Nick: Y dime Qui n es la afortunada?

Jack: (serio) Nick!

Nick: Perd n (ri ndose)

Luego de tanto trabajo, Nick y Jack se fueron a tomar caf "solos", mientras que Judy se a casa para estar con sus hijos.

Nick: Dime la verdad, De qui n te enamoraste?

Jack: En serio te importa?

Nick: Jack, hablo en serio!

Jack: Okey, no soy dedicado al amor, pero me gusta la misma compa era de que te hable.

Nick: Se puede saber su nombre?

Jack: Su nombre es Skye y es una zorra hermosa que si fuera tu hermana, ni te creer a que de verdad lo fuera.

Nick: Eso fue un insulto?

Jack: Ya, deja de bromear (riendo)

Nick: Y ella siempre te apoya?

Jack: De hecho si, y ella es una gran agente. Es astuta, es gil, r pida y-

Nick: En resumen, todo lo que eres t .

Jack: Exacto.

Nick: Ahora entiendo el dicho de "Almas Gemelas".

Jack: Deja de ser payaso, Nick.

Nick: Bueno y C mo se conocieron?, cu ntame por favor (haciendo cara de perrito, bueno, los zorros y perros son parecidos)

Jack: Bueno...est bien:

(Sonido de arpa que significa Flashback)

Santi: En serio estas tocando el arpa?

Narrador: Emmm...si

Santi: Buen detalle, ahora narra el flashback.

Narrador: Muy bien.

.

.

El Jefe de la C.A.Z. (Centro de Agentes de Zootopia) me llamo a su oficina, cuando entre me encontr al jefe con alguien m s.

Jefe: Se or Savage, quiero presentarle a Skye, ser su compa era para casos que se necesiten 2 personas.

Skye: (Le da la mano) Mucho Gusto Se or Savage.

Jack: (Estrecha su mano) Solo dime Jack.

Skye: (Peque a risa) Y t dime solo Skye

Ese d a, fue diferente a lo que acostumbraba. Nos fuimos a tomar un caf despu s de nuestro trabajo.

Jack: Y bueno Skye Qu cuentas de tu vida?

Skye: Bueno, yo vivo en Tundratown y trabajaba en mis primeros d as como camarera de un restaurante, pero despu s decid ir a la academia de agentes porque era lo que siempre quise ser y ahora que ya lo soy, me puse nerviosa hoy, porque este fue mi primer d a.

Jack: As me sent a cuando fue mi primer d a.

Skye: En serio?

Jack: Aunque no lo creas, as me sent , por m s que no se notaba ya que no me gustaba que me vean como novato.

Skye: Entonces me consideras novata?

Jack: Claro que no, yo te veo un poco m s que eso, adem s hiciste un buen trabajo para ser tu primer d a.

Skye: E-emm...gracias (sonrojada), t tambi n haces buen trabajo, adem s, creo que habr a alguna chica que se interesar a por ti.

Jack: Que dijiste? (sonrojado aunque no se note)

Skye: Na-nada, no dije nada (colorada)

Jack: Bueno, est bien, no hay problema, puede que tengas raz n.

Skye: S-si! Gracias!

Luego de eso hubo un silencio incomodo de 2 minutos hasta que Skye rompi el silencio.

Skye: Bueno creo que debo volver a casa.

Jack: Si quieres te llevo en auto.

Skye: No, est bien yo-

Jack: Vamos, t malo como un regalo de mi parte.

Skye: Bueno, est bien.

Luego de pagar la cuenta, nos dirigimos al auto para ir a su casa.

Jack: En qu parte de Tundratown vives?

Skye: Como a cuatro cuadras a lado del restaurante que antes trabajaba (apuntando al restaurante)

Jack: Ya entend .

Llegaron a la casa de Skye y Jack salio a abrirle la puerta del auto como un caballero.

Skye: Valla, s que eres un caballero (sale del auto)

Jack: Gracias, lo aprend de mi amigo Nick.

Skye: Y veo que fue un buen maestro al ense arte.

Jack: Si, ya que est casado con Judy.

Skye: Judy Hopps? La primera coneja polic a?

Jack: Si, suena raro que un zorro y una coneja est n juntos pero ya todos se acostumbraran.

Skye: Bueno, s que tuvieron el coraje de hacerlo.

Jack: Cierto!

Skye: Bueno, gracias por llevarme Jack.

Jack: De nada, ha sido un placer.

Nos miramos uno al otro durante un rato, luego me desped despu s darle la mano. Debo admitirlo, ese momento me gust tanto que no quer a que se acabara.

Pasaron meses que nos hicimos mejores compa eros y amigos, tanto trabajamos juntos que se me hace dif cil no verla m s de un d a, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me enamore de una zorrita.

.

Nick: Wow, se ve que tienes pasi n para contar la historia de esa forma.

Jack: Gracias, es que la pasi n sali de mi boca

Nick: Y esa pasi n se la terminara tragando ella cuando la beses!

Jack: Nick! No es gracioso!

Nick: Ya tranquilo, no es para tanto. (Nervioso)

Jack: Mas te vale.

Nick: (suena su celular y lo revisa) Oh, es Judy

Jack: Apuesto que no estar contenta

Nick: (contesta) Hola Judy!

Judy: -Nick! Ven ahora mismo que tienes que cuidar a los ni os!-

Jack: Me debes una "Petsi" [Pet=Mascota en Ingles. Si=Ultima silaba de "Pepsi".]

Nick: Ya c llate!

Peter: -Mam , con quien hablas?-

Judy: -Hablo con tu padre. Nick, ven enseguida!-

Nick: Okey, ya voy, nos vemos mi amor! (cuelga)

Jack: Bueno, creo que tenemos que despedirnos, fue un gusto volver a verte Nick!

Nick: Igualmente Jack, adi s!

Jack: Adi s y saluda a tus hijos de mi parte!

Nick se subi al auto y se dirigi a casa para volver a encontrarse con sus hijos y su esposa.

Nick: Ya llegue Judy!

Judy: Al fin llegaste! Te estuve esperando varias horas y los ni os fueron terribles esta vez! (Molesta)

Nick: Ya tranquila, estoy aqu (la abraza)

Judy: Te odio Nick.

Nick: Yo tambi n te quiero (se besan)

Hijos: Porque tienen que hacer eso siempre enfrente de nosotros?

Nick y Judy: Porque somos sus padres y punto!

Hijos: (gru ido peque o)

Varios minutos despu z...Digo, Despu s!

Judy: Y de que hablaron Jack y t ?

Nick: Habl bamos de su vida, nada m s.

Judy Y...?

Nick: Bueno, tambi n hablo de que se enamor de una zorrita llamada Skye.

Judy: Enserio?!

Nick: Si, yo le deseo suerte a Jack.

Judy: Y as no seremos los nicos!

Nick: Yo creo no lo somos desde hace mucho, porque pienso que en otro lado habr otros como nosotros!

Judy: (toma a Nick de la mano) Bueno, mientras tanto, nosotros sigamos unidos, como una familia unida.

Nick: Si, una familia unida. (sonr e)

Fin del d a

.

-ACLARACION-

"Skye" es un OC que encontr en Tumblr, no puedo decir de quien es porque no se ingl s, y no puedo saber de qui n es el personaje, ya que hay un comic en la que ella y Jack son protagonistas pero no es el creador del OC.

El OC se cre a partir de 2 autores (o eso creo) uno le dio la personalidad y caracter sticas, y otro lo plasmo en dibujo.

Aqu unos ejemplos del OC:

r/zootopia/comments/4xj6c7/jack_and_skye_by_stevegallacci/

post/148446703060/mistermead-ittybittykittytittys-to?is_related_post=1 


	6. El comienzo de Algo Hermoso (especial)

Después de que Nick se fuera a su casa para estar con Judy y sus hijos, Jack decidió que tenia que ir a un lugar así que avisó al Jefe Bogo que estaría fuera por un rato para visitar a una amiga especial para el, fue directo a su casa, al llegar el sentía nervios pero tenia que decirle porque no aguantaba mas.

Jack: (toca la puerta)

?: ¿Quien es?

Jack: Skye, soy yo, Jack

Skye: (abre la puerta) Hola Jack, pensé que no vendrías.

Jack: Pero ahora estoy aquí.

Skye: Si.

Jack: Vamos al cine.

Skye: Si, ya estoy lista.

Jack abrió la puerta del auto como caballero para que Skye entrara y luego Jack entrara para conducir hacia al cine.

Jack: Espero que esta noche sea de tu agrado.

Skye: Yo también.

Llegaron al cine, eligieron una película llamada "La Bella y la Bestia" (la versión live-action).

Skye: Ya estoy emocionada por ver la película, y lo mejor es que estará Emma Catson.

Jack: Se cuanto esperabas para verla, así que decidí invitarte como un regalo de parte mía.

Skye: (abrasa a Jack) Gracias, Gracias, Mil Gracias!

Jack: (asfixiándose) D-de nada S-Skye.

Skye: (lo suelta) Ay, perdón!

Jack: Esta bien, no hay problema, mejor entremos!

Skye: Esta bien.

Entraron al cine, compraron palomitas, y fueron a sentarse preparados para ver la película.

Skye: Que emoción, que emoción.

Jack: Ya, tranquila.

Venado: (mira a Jack y a Skye) ¿Un conejo y una zorrita? Esto no se ve casi todos los días!

Skye: ¿Casi?

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Venado: Es que vi a un zorro y una coneja con crías! No soy de gustar mucho las parejas inter-especies pero no me incomoda, además se veían como una Familia Feliz, y ustedes son una linda pareja.

Jack: (sonrojado) N-No somos pareja!

Skye: (ruborizada) Solo somos amigos!

Venado: Oh! Lo siento! No quería incomodarlos. (apenado)

Jack: No hay problema.

Skye: S-si, esta bien.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre la zorrita y el conejo, hasta que el cine apago sus luces para comenzar la película.

Skye: Ya va a empezar (emocionada)

Jack: Ya tranquilízate.

La película empezó, todos estaban emocionados hasta que….salen los avances.

Skye: Argh, por favor! Ya quiero ver la película!

Jack: Pero por lo menos veremos que películas saldrán próximamente y así sabremos que ver la próxima.

Skye: Bueno, en eso tienes razón, aunque no creo que ninguna me interese….¡No puede ser! ¡Saldrá Frozen 2!

Jack: Okey, retiro lo dicho, ¡Muestren la película!

La película transcurría, Jack y Skye estaban tan pegados a la película que no prestaban atención lo que sucedía alrededor, cuando ella fue a agarrar palomitas, sin darse cuenta, agarro la mano de Jack, el se dio cuento lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Jack: *pensando* Me esta agarrando la mano!

Skye luego se dio cuenta de que lo que agarro no eran palomitas.

Skye: Ay, lo siento! (suelta la mano de Jack)

Jack: No hay problema. (sonrojado)

Skye: Te esta gustando la película?

Jack: De hecho, si, me gusta esta película.

Skye: Me alegra saberlo.

Al pasar el tiempo la película había terminado.

Skye: Fue genial, me encanto!

Jack: Lo admito, me encanto tambien esta película, bueno, volvamos a tu casa.

Skye: Okey, vamos.

Jack: (abre la puerta del auto) Después de usted.

Skye: (pequeña risa) Jack, si que eres un caballero. (entra al auto)

Salieron dirigiéndose a casa de Skye, al llegar, Jack volvió a verse caballero con Skye abriendo la puerta auto hasta entrar a la cas.

Jack: Bueno, creo que debería irme.

Skye: Quédate un rato mas, por favor!

Jack: (suspiro) Okey, me quedare un rato mas.

Skye: Bien! Que quieres de comer? Papas o Pizza?

Jack: Emm, papas.

Skye: Okey (saca una bolsa de papas fritas)

Jack: Oye, te puedo preguntar algo?

Skye: Ya lo hiciste, es broma, claro que puedes.

Jack: ¿Estas soltera?

Skye: Emmm…..si, porque?

Jack: Nada, es que tu aquí, en una casa así.

Skye: Bueno, a veces solo me concentro en el trabajo.

Jack: Ya veo.

Comienzan a comer las papas fritas.

Jack: Skye, dime ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?

Skye: ¿E-eh? (sonrojada)

Jack: Perdón, no quería incomodarte.

Skye: Esta bien, no hay problema, y si, estoy enamorada de alguien especial.

Jack: ¿Así? ¿Y de quien?

Skye: De mi padre, el fue el primer héroe de mi vida, estuvo para mi, me cuido, me crio y dio su amor de padre, el era lo que una mujer o niña merece.

Jack: Guau, se ve que tu padre estuvo siempre conmigo.

Skye: ¿Y que hay del tuyo?

Jack: El tambien fue un gran padre pero solo estuvo conmigo hasta los 15 años.

Skye: ¿Qué paso?

Jack: El murió cuando el estaba en medio de una persecución.

Skye: Lo siento tanto Jack, no tenia idea.

Jack: Esta bien, tu no lo sabias (acaricia su cabeza)

Skye: Emmm…¿Qué haces?

Jack: Solo trato de demostrar que estoy bien pero creo que me exprese mal, además tu pelaje es suave y no me aguante.

Skye: Si claro, lo dice una bolita de algodón.

Jack: Sabes que odio que me digan así.

Skye: Por lo menos no te dije tierno.

Jack: Bueno, tienes razón en eso.

Se miran mutuamente lo que provoca que no presten atención por un momento a lo que esta alrededor. Ambos se acercaron poco a poco, Skye sentía un impulso dentro de ella. Lo agarro de los hombros y beso a Jack, el conejo sorprendido de lo que pasaba quedo en shock pero luego le correspondía al beso hasta separarse y volverse a mirarse cara a cara.

Skye se sintió avergonzada.

Skye: Pe-Perdóname Jack, y-yo n-no quise-

Jack: Esta bien, no hay problema (abrazo a Skye)

Skye: (le corresponde el abrazo)

Jack: ( se separa, toma a Skye de los hombros y lentamente se acerco a ella)

Skye: (sonrojada) J-Jack, ¿q-que haces?

Jack: Te amo (la besa)

Skye volvió a sentir esos suaves labios junto a los suyos, ella se dejo llevar por esa sensación otra vez.

Estuvieron así hasta separarse por falta de aire.

Skye: Nunca creí que hoy, tu y yo nos daríamos nuestro primer beso.

Jack: Pero si tu comenzaste.

Skye: Lo se pero sentí un impulso de hacerlo (pequeña risa)

Jack: ¿Sabes? Eres mas bonita cuando sonríes.

Skye: (se sonroja aumentando el color rojo de su cara)

Jack: Y te ves mas tierna con ese color rojo.

Skye: J-Jack, ya detente (se tapa la cara)

Jack: (risa pequeña)

 **Narra Jack:**

Sinceramente me siento feliz, Skye y yo estamos saliendo desde entonces, me sentía feliz estar con alguien que, a pesar de que no era de mi especie, es la compañera ideal para estar a mi lado.

 **Narra Skye:**

No puedo creer que ahora yo este yo saliendo con el, alguien que no es de mi especie pero no me importa, yo lo amo, no pienso separarme de el, nunca en la vida.

 **Narra ambos:**

No pensamos separarnos por ningún momento, excepto para ir al baño, pero a nosotros no nos importaba lo que los demás dijeran, no nos separaran ni con pistolas, cuchillos o amenazas a muerte brutal, nunca nos separaremos.

Pensándolo ahora, ya sabemos como Nick y Judy se han sentido así antes, sea como fuese, no nos arrepentimos de nada.

Fin.


End file.
